L'Amour sur La Glace
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Years after Hogwarts, Ron still dreams about her and he's determined to win her over. So he invites her back to a Hogwarts On Ice reunion for the biggest moment of his life. RHr ONE SHOT


**Summary: **Years after Hogwarts, Ron still dreams about her and he's determined to win her over. So he invites her back to a Hogwarts On Ice reunion for the biggest moment of his life. R/Hr-**ONE SHOT**!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot. The rest is owned by Queen J.K. Rowling. All hail to the queen!

Now onto the story! By the way the title is in French and it means: **Love on Ice_._**

* * *

**L'amour**** sur la glace**

****

Ron paced the room, deep in thought.

"Are you sure about this, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure. And will you stop pacing the room! It's driving me bananas," Harry replied.

Ron stopped and looked at Harry worriedly. "B-but what if it g-goes wrong?"

"Wrong? Ron I've known you and Hermione for ages! By now I should know you two front and back! Don't worry it'll go great!"

"I hope so, mate, I hope so. Or I may just never date again!"

They both chuckled and Ron sat down to write a letter.

"To Hermione," Ron said as he wrote the letter. "No, no, that doesn't sound right. Hmm…dear Hermione. Nah…oh! Dearest Hermione."

"Just get on with it Ron!" Harry ordered.

"Okay, okay."

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ It's been ages since I've last seen you, hasn't it? Well, I'd love to see you again and I was wondering if you would like to come to the Hogwarts reunion. Harry will be there, too along with some others we haven't seen. Write back if you want to come and I'll tell you when and what time._

_ Sincerely ("No, I don't like that," Ron said and scratched it out) _

_Love,_

_Ronald Weasley_

"There, done," Ron said as he tied the letter to Pig's leg and sent him off. "Cross your fingers Harry."

"Stop worrying so much Ron! Maybe if you had worried this much before an exam in Hogwarts you would've studied more," Harry condescended.

"You're starting to sound like Hermione, mate," Ron noted, "and that's just plain scary."

They both chuckled again and awaited her reply earnestly.

Ron and Harry had been catching up on work at the Ministry of Magic when Pig came in through the window. Ron froze so Harry took the letter.

He read it over quickly and grinned but looked dismay to surprise Ron.

"Ron, it's for you," Harry said gloomily. Ron looked up at Harry apprehensively. "Go on, take it!"

Ron took the letter, his hand trembling, and read it aloud:

"Dearest Ron,

I was ever so delighted when I received an epistle from you! And you are right; we haven't seen each other for an elongated period of time. I'd be more than happy to attend the Hogwarts Reunion. Send me back an owl with the time and date. See you there!

Love,

Hermione Granger"

"She signed it love!" Ron squealed. "Harry, remind me again why Hermione has to use such big words to tell us what she means?"

Harry laughed. "Because that's Hermione. Now come on! Write another owl before we're here all day!" Harry said.

Ron quickly took out a piece of paper and began to write then sent the letter away with Pig.

"If you got this excited over when she signed it with love then what are you going to do If she accepts?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue, mate," Ron replied.

**Hogwarts Reunion**:

The day finally came and Ron and Harry had dressed up for the occasion. They were both wearing tuxedoes with ties and all. Ron patted his pocket and walked into the Great Hall after so many years.

They were both pleased to see nothing had changed except for the decorations.

"I sure do miss this place, Harry, don't you?" Ron asked.

"You bet. Too many adventures here to ever forget it. First year: the sorcerer's stone, second year the chamber of secrets, third year with S-sirius, a-and," Harry remembered while trying not to cry. He still missed Sirius ever since he fell through that veil.

"It's okay mate. Now lighten up! We're here to have fun!" Ron cried.

"Ron you were never here to have anything _but_ fun," Harry said. They both laughed and went to sit at the tables only to find they weren't there.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what a pleasure to see you both here again," came Prof. Dumbledore's voice.

"Professor! How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Now as you might have noticed all the tables are gone. That's because this reunion is," Dumbledore waved his wand around, "on ice."

A huge skating rink appeared in the center stretching quite far.

"B-but Prof. I don't know how to skate!" Harry whined.

"Nonsense, you will learn," Dumbledore replied. "Enjoy."

Dumbledore left Harry and Ron staring at the rink.

"How am I supposed to do it now, mate? I don't even know how to skate either."

"Maybe we can use magic to learn," Harry said.

"Good idea. Let's do it quick before Hermione arrives," Ron replied.

They quickly took out their wands, put on a pair of skates and slipped onto the rink.

They both quickly fell.

"Mate, my butt hurts," Ron complained rubbing his butt.

Harry muttered a spell and tried to skate. He did perfect twirls and pulled Ron to his feet. "Magic seems to be the answer to everything!" Harry muttered another spell and Ron was soon skating just as well.

"But what if Hermione doesn't know how to skate?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure she does, Ron. Now stop worrying and skate!"

"I'd rather eat," Ron grumbled but skated anyways.

Soon Hogwarts students began to file in. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Gryffindors. Luckily, Draco had not appeared and neither did Cho much to Harry's relief. Luna came and so did Colin and Ginny.

"I'm going to go ask Ginny to skate. Hermione should be here soon," Harry said leaving Ron in the middle of the rink.

"Have fun!" Ron said as he continued to skate and look around for Hermione.

Finally, she arrived. She was wearing a royal blue spaghetti strap dress. The bottom had little waves and parts were pinned up with crystals. As soon as she looked around she spotted Ron. Ron skated off the ice quickly to meet her.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron greeted.

"It's on ice?" she asked.

"Yup, now how are you going to skate like that? Go get into something more skate material!" came Harry's voice as he walked over to them his arm linked with Ginny's.

With a wave of her wand Hermione was now dressed in a skater's outfit the same color as her dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun but few strands dangled in her eyes.

"Great. Now let's skate!" Hermione squealed as she grabbed Ron's hand and dashed onto the ice.

"So, you can skate?" Ron said surprised. "But then again there wasn't anything you couldn't do," he added.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, I can. I'm surprised you can!"

"Harry used a bit of…erm…magic to help," Ron revealed. Hermione smiled and continued to skate. Soon music began to play and Ron saw Harry talking to Dumbledore and pointing over to him and Hermione.

"What is he doing?" Hermione asked.

"No clue."

Soon Dumbledore's voice boomed filling the Great Hall. "Welcome former students to the Hogwarts on Ice Reunion! It's such a pleasure to see so many familiar faces filling the Great Hall. Now enjoy yourselves!"

Everyone applauded and continued to skate. Harry skated past Ron and whispered into his ear, "Now or never, mate."

Ron swallowed and looked at Harry's fading figure as he skated further away from Ron and Hermione with Ginny.

"Is something wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"N-no, nothing's wrong," Ron said then added to himself in a low whisper, "and I hope nothing _goes_ wrong."

Ron stopped skating and looked at Hermione. She cocked her head to the side in an inquisitive way.

"What are you doing, Ron?"

"H-Hermione, I've known you for ages and I j-just wanted to tell you, you were such an amazing friend a-and you still are. A-and it has been such a w-wonderful time knowing you and I hope to know you forever and share my life with you f-forever," Ron stuttered nervously.

All the lights dimmed and a huge one fell onto Ron and Hermione. All eyes were on them and Harry and Ginny were smirking. Ron blinked under the bright light and pulled out a black box from his pocket that had luckily not fallen out during the skating.

"H-Hermione, I l-love and I was wondering, w-would you m-marry me?" Ron finally said as he opened up the box to reveal a lovely diamond ring that sparkled in the dazzling light.

"Oh my god, Ron," Hermione gasped. "B-but we're not even engaged?"

"I don't care. Will you m-marry me?" he asked again, losing hope.

Hermione studied him carefully. Sometime during his speech he had bent down into a proposal form, he had bent down on one knee. Harry and Ginny held each other, both anxious for Hermione's answer. The whole Great Hall was in pure silence.

Hermione smiled. "Of course, Ron. I'll marry you."

Cheers erupted in the Great Hall as everyone applauded and whistled and fireworks were heard in the background. Ron looked around to see firecrackers zooming out from behind him. He scooped Hermione into his arms and twirled her around happily.

"I think the fireworks and lights were a good idea of yours, Gin," Harry complimented. "And might I say you look lovely today."

"You're not going to propose to me, are you?" Ginny asked. "You wish!" Harry said as he raced around the rink with Ginny chasing after him, both in hysterics. 

Hermione and Ron just continued to skating the rest of the day and joined Ginny in pursuit of Harry. Then finally Ron had something to be nervous about, or so he thought.

"Gin, Hermione, Harry, where's my ring?" he asked the three of them once they had found Harry hiding in the Girl's lavatory with Moaning Myrtle clinging to his arm. Ginny and Harry looked at him in alarm.

"You've lost the wedding ring?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But you just had it!" Harry cried.

"Guys, calm down!" Hermione said.

"How?" Ron asked.

"Because the ring is on my finger!" Hermione replied as she waved her hand around for them to see. They all burst into laughter.

"Let's hope he doesn't act that way when you get a kid and send it off to school. Hermione, I've lost our child! Ron panics. Then Hermione goes, don't worry! The child is at school!" Ginny joked.

Ron glared at her and they all burst into more laughter as Hermione stared at her ring happily.

* * *

**A/N-So, anyone likey?**** I tried for a bit of humor, did it work? Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **

**THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! ROCK ON! **

****


End file.
